Tell me what's it like being kissed
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Daisuke goes to search for the answer to the question, "Tell me what's it like being kissed." and who's there with the answer except Hikari?


Disclaimer- I don't anything

Disclaimer- I don't anything

A/n- ok, another of my none-rhyming "poems".Enjoy!

Tell me what's it like being kissed 

** **

There was once a boy

His name was Daisuke Motomiya

One day he went up to his sister, Jun

He asked her,

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

Jun stared at him

"Say that again, Daisuke."

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

Jun sighed and shrugged

"I dunno.I've never been kissed."

Daisuke nodded slowly, 

"It's not hard to see why."

His sister's face turned red

"SHUT UP DAISUKE!"

Then Daisuke walked to a park

He saw a couple sitting on bench

Walking up to them, he immediately recognized them

"Hi Yama.Hi Sora."

Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi smiled at him

"Hi Daisuke."

Daisuke looked at Yamato and said shortly

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

Yamato's face grew red

"S-say what?"

Sora giggled nervously,

"You'll understand when you get older."

Daisuke shook his head

"Well see ya later then."

He left the park and went to Koushirou's house

He found him typing at his laptop

Typical

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

He said flatly.

Koushirou's eyes widened

"Kissed?"

Daisuke nodded.

Koushirou sighed impatiently, 

"I dunno.Ask Mimi.She's the one who always makes the first move."

  


Daisuke smirked

"Alright.But she's in NY now."

Koushirou waved him away, 

"See ya later."

Daisuke, downhearted, didn't want to go to Jyou's house

Or Takeru

Especially not Takeru's

So he walked back to Taichi's house

Facing his role model on a couch,

Daisuke asked again

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

  


Taichi looked surprised

"Why?"

  


Daisuke shrugged. 

"I dunno."

Taichi suddenly turned away,

His finger quickly dabbing at the corner of his eye

"Sorry, stay right here.I'll be back."

Daisuke watched Taichi leave

He mentally kicked himself

"I reminded him of Sora."

He said outloud.

Then a girl appeared in the threshold.

She was carrying a grocery bag

"Oh hi Daisuke."

She said, smiling

Every muscle in Daisuke's face froze,

Plastering a fake smile on his face

"Hi Hikari."

Hikari smiled at him puzzledly

But said, "I'll see you after I put these groceries down."

Daisuke nodded

Hikari came back after a minute or so

"So," she said, "What is it?"

Daisuke hesitated, then blurted out

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

Hikari stared at him

"Repeat that again."  
  


Daisuke took a deep breath

"Tell me what's it like being kissed."

Hikari heaved a sigh,

"You really wanna know?"

Daisuke nodded

"Hai."

Without another word,

Hikari reached across and grabbed Daisuke's shirt collar

Pulling him to her,

She kissed him warmly and tenderly

Daisuke uttered a surprised, "Mm?"

But slowly fell into the kiss.

Hikari's fingers interlaced with his hair 

And Daisuke's hands encircled her waist

And all the while

They were kissing

Slowly they pulled apart

Hikari smiled mischievously

"Now you know what's it like being kissed?"

Daisuke grinned

"I sure do."

A/n- R+R!Oh and…here are some stories I recommend (stars are put in this order: *=okay, pretty good.**=read it, you wont regret it.***=highly recommendable.****=really really good.*****=ought to win the Newberry award.)

Worst Date, Best Night (Daikari)by Silver ***** - a really good Daikari that really, really cheered me up.Not instantly Daikari, very realistic, no OOCs or anything.

The Angels are Crying (Takora)by Very Veemon ***** - not really a couple I support but it's a major tearjerker and I love it love it love it!Note the last line "A sharp pains fills my side, and I gasp for a breath.I think my angel wings are bleeding now.I think it's because the angels are crying." That line so affected me and it moved me from little sniffles to big-time sobs…a highly recommended fic.

Chopsticks (Taiora)by Very Veemon **** - sweet and short Taiora…well not exactly short but ya know.WAFF(Warm And Fuzzy Feeling) all around!

Someone to call my Lover (Mishirou)by CreatiStar **** - really kinda short but I like it all the same.Mimi's kinda OOC but it's all good (kinda like I used to like Hikari and now I enjoy Hikari-bashing…-_-;)

Monster like me (Kenyako)by ChibiUsa *** - a really short one but sweet, very sweet.

Blinded by Love (?)by CreatiStar **** - this is a Kodomo no Omocha fic and it sort of just switches the roles of Sana, Fuka, and Aya with Naozumi, Akito, and Ohki.Highly amusing!

Envy0(Daikari)by Evil Idiot – oh gawd, I dunno how to describe this.Evil Idiot is a really good author and she details everything in her fic so REAL that you feel like you're right there with them.It mainly talks about how Daisuke feels when Takeru asks Hikari out.

Smile0 (Daikari)by Evil Idiot – another little Daikari. What happens when Takeru dumps Hikari?

Bullet thru my Heart (?)by Patronus Lupin *** - this is a really moving poem by the FANTASTIC poet Patronus Lupin.The rhymes are so accurate (unlike mine, which are all very forced).This is about the shooting of the high school in San Diego.Very sad

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~


End file.
